


Never Regret

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Introspection, Love Triangles, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: -Urahara muses on Yoruichi and Soi Fong-





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ February 2009
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with a word limit of 300 and a picture prompt - https://bleach-contest.livejournal.com/125236.html
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this could still fit into canon, but at the time I wrote this, I thought it could.

He hadn’t seen her in over a hundred years, but one look and Urahara knew he had broken Soi Fong’s heart when he took Yoruichi away with him.

Soi Fong would forever look over her shoulder now, just to reassure herself that Yoruichi hadn’t been taken from her again. For that, Urahara would be forever sorry. However, as Yoruichi once again brought her massive power to bear on the Arrancar that were slowly overwhelming them, he would never regret having Yoruichi with him in exile.

It wasn’t her power he coveted, though it was considerable, it was her heart, and her friendship that he would never have survived without.

Urahara mused that they were a beautiful sight fighting back to back, two incredibly strong women with determination beyond measure, each with similar techniques, but an approach uniquely their own.

Those two women truly belonged together. But, if he had to do it all over again, he’d be just as selfish, and take Yoruichi with him. Again. In this life. In every life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
